<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Got a secret by Diana924</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980663">I Got a secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924'>Diana924</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Pre-Season/Series 01, Sibling Incest, Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Quando eravate bambini non vi sembrava nulla di così sbagliato.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Got a secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando eravate bambini non vi sembrava nulla di così sbagliato.</p><p>Era normale per voi due abbracciarvi e baciarvi, era solo un gioco ripeteva Jaime e Cersei ci credeva, Jaime sapeva sempre cosa dire, era il loro gioco segreto, il più bel gioco che potessero inventare e adoravano giocarvi. Sempre insieme, sempre uniti, Jaime sognava di essere un cavaliere e tu saresti stata la sua dama da salvare, c’era il principe Rhaegar Targaryen che occupava la sua mente ma il cuore di Cersei apparteneva al suo gemello. Lei sarebbe stata la principessa moglie di Rhaegar, padre lo aveva promesso e Twynn Lannister non mentiva mai, ma Jaime sarebbe stato il suo campione e il suo amatissimo fratello.</p><p>Poi sua madre li aveva scoperto e nulla era valso pregarla che non stavano facendo nulla di male, non c’era nulla di male in quei giochi e Joanna Lannister doveva crederlo invece di urlare e separarli, lei non poteva stare separata da Jaime e lui da lei, erano un’unica entità, due in uno, gemelli di sangue e nell’anima, inseparabili e diversi solamente perché Jaime poteva allenarsi con la spada e lei doveva imparare le buone maniere sebbene talvolta si fosse nascosta i capelli e avesse indossato gli abiti del suo gemello: nessuno l’aveva riconosciuta scambiandola per lui.</p><p>Avevano temuto che scrivesse a lord Twynn, il lord loro padre li avrebbe separati portando Jaime a corte e lasciandola lì da sola e questo non potevano accettarlo. Invece Joanna Lannister era morta e … quell’essere che piangeva e si dimenava non era suo fratello si era detta Cersei, Tyrion non era suo fratello, era solo il mostro che aveva ucciso sua madre, lei aveva già un fratello e quello era Jaime.</p><p>Negli anni aveva continuato ad amarlo specialmente quando il Re Folle aveva fatto capire che mai e poi mai avrebbe dato in moglie al suo unico figlio la figlia del suo servitore, umiliando lei, umiliando suo padre e umiliando casa Lannister. Era stata punta nell’orgoglio ma si era ripromessa che non avrebbe mai sposato alcuno, o il principe o nessuno e lei non aveva bisogno di un fratello, non quando aveva Jaime. Poco contava che Rhaegar Targaryen le avesse preferito quella Martell, Elia Martell era così fragile che tutti erano sicuri che sarebbe morta di parto o nei giorni successivi, Cersei aveva Jaime e Jaime aveva Cersei, così si ripeteva lei.</p><p>Jaime che la baciava con tenerezza e amore, non come un fratello dovrebbe baciare una sorella ma come un innamorato baciava la sua dama nelle ballate. Jaime che lentamente la privava dei vestiti e poi venerava il suo corpo lentamente facendola fremere di aspettativa, non decidendosi mai a renderla sua, a possederla completamente. L’aveva amata sfiorando il suo corpo con le dita e con la bocca, baciando e leccando ogni singola porzione di pelle ma ogni volta che lei proponeva di più lui si fermava portandola all’esasperazione e facendola gemere di frustrazione.</p><p>Solo tante preghiere, e solo dopo l’annuncio del suo matrimonio con Robert Baratheon ora re, Jaime si era infine deciso a farla sua. Robert era il nuovo era, era bello, era giovane e voleva lei, infine sarebbe stata regina si era detta e per questo aveva deciso di darsi a Jaime, loro due si sarebbero sempre appartenuti ma ora doveva dare il suo corpo a suo marito e togliersi quella passione infantile dalla testa. Jaime era stato buono con lei, l’aveva amata lentamente, strappandole ansiti di piacere e gemiti d’amore e desiderio, baciando la sua bocca a sfiorando la sua pelle mentre si muoveva con passione dentro di lei, portandola dolcemente al culmine; in quel momento si erano sentiti un tutt’uno, uniti come lo erano stati nel ventre di Joanna Lannister, erano fatti per quell’unione, per non separarsi mai e per essere legati tutta la vita si era detta Cersei quando aveva raggiunto il culmine del piacere: amava Jaime ma sarebbe stata la regina di Robert.</p><p>E poi … lui non l’amava, non la desiderava ed era perso dietro il fantasma di Lyanna Stark, troppo impegnato a ricordare la sua promessa per occuparsi di lei, si sentiva così umiliata e sapeva che Jaime percepiva il suo dolore e la sua rabbia. Per questo era tornata da lui, per non soffrire più, per essere amata da qualcuno, per essere con Jaime.</p><p>Dovevano fare tutto in segreto, nessuno poteva e doveva sapere, come quando erano bambini anche quello doveva essere un segreto, il loro segreto. Robert era troppo occupato con le sue puttane per accorgersi e non importava a nessuno, non finché lei assolveva i suoi doveri al meglio, la buona regina sposata al re guerriero che però non sapeva regnare: era questa l’immagine perfetta che si stava cucendo addosso, nessuno doveva sapere delle notti trascorse con Jaime, di come in sua presenza il bianco mantello di suo fratello cadesse a terra e di come la regina lasciasse il posto alla donna e all’amante, le notti che trascorrevano insieme, amandosi e scoprendo i rispettivi corpi, aveva scoperto il piacere e l’abbandono unicamente tra le braccia del suo gemello, il suo gemello.</p><p>I Targaryen amavano i loro fratelli, tutti i re Targaryen avevano sposato le loro sorelle le era stato insegnato e se fosse stata una di loro … per gli altri quello era un abominio ma lei non si sentiva sbagliata quando era con Jaime, quando sussultava nel sentire le sue mani, nell’accogliere il suo corpo e nel gemere il suo nome, si sentiva giusta, nel posto giusto e con l’uomo della sua vita, Jaime, sempre e solo Jaime.<br/>Joffrey, Myrcella e poi Tommen erano per tutti figli del dovere, sapeva che molti la compiangevano a causa delle mille scappatelle di Robert e che lei sopportava con dignità, se solo avessero saputo che in realtà i suoi figli non erano di Robert. Se avessero saputo che avevano i capelli biondi come quelli del loro vero padre perché mai avrebbe permesso a Robert di ingravidarla e ogni anno lui si presentava a letto così ubriaco che poteva fargli credere qualsiasi cosa, tutto quello la umiliava ma le bastava sentire le voci dei suoi figli o incontrare lo sguardo del suo gemello per sentirsi felice.</p><p>Le cappe bianche richiedevano castità e fedeltà al sovrano e Jaime Lannister sapeva di non avere la forza per nessuno dei due; aveva ucciso il suo re sebbene nessuno sapesse il perché ed era l’amante della regina, che era anche sua sorella ma lo scambio non l’aveva mai preoccupato: lui amava Cersei e lei amava lui, per quanto la loro fosse una relazione segreta era anche una relazione esclusiva perché fin da bambino nel suo cuore c’era solo sua sorella, la sua coraggiosa e bella sorella, la regina del suo cuore.</p><p>Jaime non aveva mai amato altre donne, sapeva che molti dei suoi confratelli avevano amanti o frequentavano bordelli, solo ser Barristan era ligio al suo giuramento ma quello che c’era con Cersei trascendeva tutto, lei era l’altra metà della sua anima, la sua amata sorella e poco importava che quello che avessero per il mondo fosse sbagliato e immorale, per loro due era giusto e questo gli era sempre stato sufficiente. Non poteva essere sbagliato un sentimento così puro, baciare le labbra piene di sua sorella, sfiorarle i seni e sentirla fremere, amarla ogni notte con quella passione non poteva e non doveva essere sbagliato, non per loro almeno.</p><p>E la prova ne erano i tre figli che le aveva dato, solo loro due sapevano la verità e sapeva di dover reprimere ogni emozione che provava nei loro confronti, di fronte al mondo e alla corte lui era ser Jaime Lannister, fratello della regina Cersei, solo fratello ma andava bene, pur di avere Cersei tutto andava bene inoltre lui aveva una sola parole e aveva dato il suo cuore anni prima a sua sorella e solo a lei, non c’era mai stata nessun’altra.</p><p>Per questo la morte di Jon Arryn non lo aveva preoccupato come Cersei, gli uomini vecchi morivano spesso ed Arryn era vecchio inoltre stava cominciando a fare troppe domande a sentire Cersei. Cersei Lannister invece sapeva bene che la morte di Arryn era solo l’inizio, che prima o poi qualcosa sarebbe venuto fuori e quel che peggio sarebbe arrivato anche a Robert il quale sebbene non propriamente intelligente aveva però al suo fianco uomini come Renly e Baelish, e loro si che erano intelligenti.<br/>Per questo la notizia del viaggio a Nord le era piaciuta, che Lysa Arryn continuasse a maledire la sua famiglia da Nido dell’Aquila, lei era la regine e poteva fare tutto, con Jaime accanto si sentiva invincibile, avevano scongiurato il pericolo di Jon Arryn e anche gli Stark non erano un pericolo, si erano detti così poco prima di quello. Era un problema ma Jaime avrebbe pensato a tutto, Jaime sapeva sempre come fare.</p><p>Jaime, suo fratello, il suo tutto, amante, migliore amico, fratello, altra metà della sua anima, la sua splendida e meravigliosa relazione segreta, semplicemente Jaime Lannister, lo stesso che per amore di lei avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa, lo sapeva lei e lo sapeva lui, le cose che facciamo per amore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>